video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Duckula - Mysteries of the Wax Museum
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = TV8083 |rating = }}Count Duckula - Mysteries of the Wax Museum is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 5th February 1990. It contains three episodes from the second season of Cosgrove Hall's "Count Duckula" cartoon series. Description Count Duckula and his two faithful companions, Igor and Nanny, bring you three stories continuing Count Duckula's constant search for fame, fortune and of course, lots of fun. Episode Info #'Mysteries of the Wax Museum': In London town our heroes meets themselves. Who is the real Duckula, Igor and Nanny? Will Soames and Poatson solve the mystery. #'The Lost Valley': When Duckula, Nanny and Igor go to the movies, they really lose themselves in the story. #'Return Of The Curse Of The Secret Of The Mummy's Tomb Meets Frankenduckula's Monster . . .': Just a typical day in Castle Duckula, when everything that could possibly go wrong does. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narration by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by Alan Case and Vincent James. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Migel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel, Juan Antonio Rojo, Keith Scoble and Neil Graham. *Animation by Phil Morris, Denise Heywood, Paul Greenall, Claire Grey, David Bowers, Meryl Edge, Dave Livesey, Mair Thomas, Andy Wilson, Mike Eames, Mark Povey, Alistair Fell, Joe McCaffery, Stephen Thomas, Malcolm McGookin, Richard Bazley, Karen Heywood, Les Brooksbank, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparks, John Offord and Adrian Bell. *Backgrounds by Barbara Alcock, Bev Bush, Stephen Simpson, Steve Hanson, Jon Doyle and Weston Samuels. *Backgrounds Supervised by John Geering. *Special Effects by Garry Owen, Murti Scholfield, Roy Huckerby and Jackie Mitchell. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd and Mark Sutton. *Painting by Bev Phillips, Sue Halliwell, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Lesley White, Andrea Hough, Michelle Povey, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Gloria Vassiliou, Katie Nutter, Karl Scoble, Joyce Flowers, Laura Cosgrove, Helen Smith, Marie Dembinski and Helen Michael. *Painting Supervised by Lorraine Thomas. *Xerox by Tony McAleese, Joan Simmons, Andy McLaughlin and Don Geering. *Line Test by Phil Atack. *Production Controllers: Chris Phillips, Simon White, Phil McMylor and Andy Bax. *Edited by Eilis Ward, Jane Hicks and Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editors: Karen Brumell and Stephen Perry. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Dan Whitworth and Jean Flynn. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1989. Goofs *On the back cover, Mark Hall's first name is mistakenly called "Mike" in the credit box. Opening (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) *Thames Video Collection warning text (1986-1990) *Thames Video Collection ident (1986-1990) *Count Duckula intro *Start of Mysteries of the Wax Museum (1988) Closing (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) *End of The Return of the Curse of the Secret of the Mummy's Tomb Meets Frankenduckula's Monster and the Wolf-Man and the Intergalactic Cabbage... (1988) *Count Duckula closing credits *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1983-1994) *Thames Video Collection logo (silent) (1986-1990) Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Count Duckula Category:Thames Video Collection Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:Barry Clayton (Count Duckula Narrator) Category:Thames Television Category:Thames Video Category:VHS Videos with No trailers